The present invention relates to power transmission cables, and more particularly, to a transmission cable system and breach detection scheme for use with transmission cables.
Previous schemes for determining breach detection in cables was to cut through internal wires or optic fibers which broke a signal causing the unit coupled to the cable to shut down. Also, special outer shields have been used that have double layers that make contact when squeezed by a shearing or cutting apparatus.
However, when cutting the internal wire or optic fiber, there is a danger in completely cutting through the conductors without cutting thru the breach detection wires first, which causes a safety hazard. The method using the double outer shield is difficult to make since the two shield layers have to be separated by dielectric material. Furthermore, when the cable is cut, there is no guarantee that the two layers make contact with the dielectric that separates them. This problem is solved by using perforated dielectric. However, this type of cable is not only difficult to produce, but can also accidently cause the system to shut down if the cable is bent at too sharp a radius.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a transmission cable system and breach detection scheme for use with transmission cables.